deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider Decade vs Ryu
Kamen Rider Decade vs Ryu is an upcoming kazamamishima's death battle Description Kamen Rider vs Street Fighter! the destroyer of the world is finally arrived on street fighter world! the two heroes with dark side is finally meet! in this battle, only one who is able to survive! Interlude Wiz: there are many type of heroes in every fictional. heroes with dark side and dark background story Boomstick: and sometimes, they just wandering and appeared in the place, out of nowhere! like Kamen Rider Decade. the passing through Kamen Rider Wiz: and Ryu, the wandering martial artist Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to find out who would win a death battle Kamen Rider Decade cue: Journey through the decade instrumental Wiz: one day, the world of nine riders emerging into one, and seemly toward to total destruction to all of kamen riders worlds. and there is a rider who was made to prevent all of this happened. and he was seen to be an agent of destruction. Boomstick: and that guy is known as the hypocritical and self-righteous young man with a hipster camera who was never catch an every single goddamn photo very well and don't forget, he was kinda amnesia Natsumi use her secret technique to tsukasa's neck and made tsukasa hurt laughing wiz: Tsukasa Kadoya, a young man that who was born from the wealth family for a while, until his parents passed away. leaving him and his sister, sayo behind. Boomstick: he was live for lonely with her sister until there is strange wall appear in her sister room, and he just steal the show by entering that wall. talk about show of Wiz: years later, he was find by an secret organization call dai-shocker took him and train him for years and make him surpasses every normal human. Boomstick: especially in the jacket and oh my god... look at that hair Wiz: and he become the leader of the organization for a while. until he decided to leave his house to a photo studio called hikari studio. and this is where his amnesia begin Tsukasa: who.. am I? *stare at the moon* Boomstick: figures... at least, until that story was re-imagined by the writers due to the most of inconsistent storyline. ''' Wiz: after his world is almost destroyed, he meet Kurenai Wataru who was known as Kamen Rider Kiva to told him the true purpose of why decade is exist. '''Boomstick: and so tsukasa along with hikari studio crew decided to travel into another kamen rider universe. and so he did travel into another world, and another world, and another world and another world, and another, another, like a shitload world. during his travel, he can be whatever he want. even a boss. Wiz: as he travel the worlds, his power is growth and so the appearance of his card. Boomstick: I'm talking about the guy who was not only transform into Kamen Rider Decade, he can transform into another rider as much as he want and using it in a fight and his final attack card cue: Decade Decadedriver: FINAL ATTACK RIDE!! DEDEDEDECADE!! *destroy the grongi while using the kick* Wiz: if you noticed that, in the most of his battle. he use that ability to counter most of enemy attack. for example, when he fight against kamen rider knight, knight use trick vent to attack him but, decade can counter him with attack ride, illusion. Boomstick: and when he was transformed into another rider, he also possessed another rider ability, like he turn himself into kamen rider kabuto and he can use clock up, one of his ability, who allowed him to move faster near lightspeed. or when he turn into kamen rider Kuuga in his Pegasus form, which he was able to sense x1000 than any normal human. Wiz: he also not depended on the rider power, he possessed some physical abilities who even surpassed any normal human Boomstick: oh man.. he defeated two high level orphnochs when playing tennis with ease. he also can fight most of A.R. riders while holding back, and travel into another world using dimensional wall. hey, I though he can only travel to other world his that huge picture. Wiz: indeed, but, since every world his conected to his own world. it is more possible that he can travel into another world using dimensional wall. using dimension wall make tsukasa able to transport himself from one world to another world in a second Boomstick: just like instant transmission.. Wiz: and somehow, he even have a knowledge about all of Kamen Riders Boomstick: like how he talked creepy language with a creepy monster Wiz: despite of his incredible power, he was known as an arrogant and often taunt his enemies. sometimes he is just cocky. it also could turn it into his worse weakness Boomstick: and don't forget about the hypocrite thing cue: kamen rider decade-battle world theme Wiz: what? Boomstick; forget about it. because, even he is hypocrite. he kick some ass. he defeated several riders, including Amazon, Black, V3, Super 1, Ryuga, Orga, Dark Kabuto and he even surpassed the ultimate Kuuga itself. and he kick several monster too. Wiz: his ability to use another rider card not only to give him advantage but, to counter most of enemy attack as we say earlier. but, it's not have to be that way Boomstick: but, when he obtained an awesome N gage K touch, he also obtain his final form. Completed form! with the card on his chest and his head. Wiz: with his completed form, he gain access to all of Kamen Rider final form ability. Boomstick: until his faithful battle against the eight original rider and the alternate Kuuga at the end of the TV series, force him to awakened his true nature as the destroyer of the world. Wiz: that form is similar with his normal form, but his strength his increased greatly as he able to kills several riders with ease. even Kuuga Boomstick: but, still if you wish him to appeared in this world, you better be careful, because wherever he is, you better get ready, because once he appeared in your world. your world would be destroyed. why? BECAUSE THIS IS ALL DECADE'S FAULT!! Apollo Geist: (how arrogant! who do you think you are?!) Tsukasa: (I'm just passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that! Henshin!) Ryu Wiz: Ryu was an orphan who doesn't really remember his parents since he was born. yet, the one who only remember is Gouken, who also become Ryu's adopted father as well as his teacher Boomstick: Gouken taught Ryu and Ken the martial arts known as Ansatsuken, a martial arts who was originally designed for killing. ''' Wiz: well, boomstick, Ansatsuken is a martial arts who based on three martial arts, Karate, Judo, and Kempo, but it's just Gouken personal ansatsuken. '''Boomstick: yeah, I know that already. besides, he had Shoryuken, an uppercut so powerful, it launches his victims sky high. and Hadouken an energy blast who can destroy the evil thing, like this waterfal.. and finally, Tatsumaki Senpukyaku 'Wiz: He also has a powerful step kick he calls the Joudan Sokutogeri. '''Boomstick: the Diarrhea Joke Foot? oh, I get it' Wiz: at the age of 23, Ryu entered the first World Warrior Tournament to test his skill. He swept through nine powerful combatants before taking on the champoin, Sagat. and Sagat win that fight. Boomstick: unil he beat that shit out of Ryu, he punch Sagat so hard, leaving a mark on his chest. Wiz: and that's the power Satsui no hadou which Ryu already had inside him. Boomstick: the Satsui no Hadou causing Ryu hair become red and a red aura surround him. plus Satsui no hadou give him more strength and power Wiz: but, there are a consequences, Ryu will lost his mind with that power and drive him insane. Boomstick: but, thanks to Gouken, he was able to seal the satsui no hadou within him and give him the power of nothingness Wiz: the power of nothingness boost his strength and speed without losing his mind, yet he become aware of the universe Boomstick: like some kind of buddhism, is it? Wiz: still, Ryu is the greatest Street Fighter character of all time Ryu: (this is the path of destiny!) Death Battle Wiz: alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: it's time for a death battle! pre fight Part 1: the destroyer has arrived! clash of two warriors! (Cue Ryu theme instrumental) (Cue Black Tide-Honest eyes) Part 2: the power of Satsui no Hadou! this is my true power! (Cue Evil Ryu theme Asura's Wrath) Finale: Power of Nothingness and climax time! (Cue Ride the wind instrumental) Results Trivia *Kamen Rider Decade is the first Kamen Rider who appeared in death battle *this battle will divided into three parts, this was inspired from Arigamy's Goku VS Hulk Poll who would you rooting for? Kamen Rider Decade Ryu Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years